Vallejo's Death
by Shazi101
Summary: Vallejo is Dead! Will Fillmore and Ingrid find the culprit!Hey it is great to be back.Read and if you figure out the killer and tell me i will personaly giveyou the rest of the story before i even post it up .O i added chapter 6
1. Act 1 Vallejo's Death

**If I get any good reviews, I will continue my story. R&R please**

**Vallejo's Death**

**ACT 1**

"**FILLMORE**" "Yeah Ingrid" he said to the walkie-talkie in a deep voice. "You better come to HQ quick". "I'm on it, over out". A few minutes later Fillmore arrives to HQ and Ingrid comes up to him and says "there's been a murder the only evidence we have is Vallejo. "What about Vallejo" Fillmore asked. "He's dead and all we found was a note on his desk it is kind of weird some of the words are capitalized for no reason what so ever. Let me take a look at the note.

dear safety patrol my life is now Gone Off To a better place up and Obove i have Left you guys behind i lOve you all fillmore you can be head Chief because you could do anything liKe cakE i may Rest in peace. And remember my favorite # is 7

truly yours

vallejo

"Hey Ingrid there is something wrong about this letter look circle all the capitalized letters it comes up to be GOTOLOCKER". "And why did he put his favorite number in the letter I just don't get it Vallejo was just saying how good life was and now they say he took his own life that's not possible".

"Hey Fillmore let me see the letter" said O'Farrell. "FILLMORE" O'Farrell yelled excitedly "if you put spaces in between the letters and put number seven in the group of letters a message appears saying GO TO LOCKER 7". "Dog your right why didn't I see that" Fillmore said. "Let's go Ingrid" said Fillmore. O'Farrell asked if he could come but Ingrid said he should stay put and look for prints on the letter.

As Fillmore and Ingrid got to the locker a janitor was cleaning it out and Fillmore asked if they could look inside the locker and also take a look at the trash bin. They found nothing but white makeup. "What does this mean Ingrid" asked Fillmore? "I don't know but I'm going to go to the local makeup shop and ask for some names of who bought makeup in the last few days" said Ingrid. "All right then I will met you at HQ when you are done" said Fillmore.

"Hey O'Farrell did you find any prints on the letter yea but I gave to Tehama to run a match for who's they were". "FILLMORE" yelled principle Folsom I want you to find out who killed Vallejo now or your off the force"! "Well do you have any leads" said Folsom in a demanding voice. "No we don't have a lead but we have evidence". "I don't care about evidence, just find out who killed Vallejo and report back to me".

As Ingrid walked in she asked "what was all that about"? Fillmore said nothing. "Hey Tehama did any prints match up to the prints on the letter"? "Yea there's a match"… "Well who's our guy Fillmore and Ingrid asked. " Mindle." "Who's Mindle?" "The mime that tried to steal the book at the book store at Vamperitas book convention" said Tehama. "Oh and Ingrid did you get any names at the store" asked Fillmore. "No but the store clerk said some weird looking kid with an X Middle School Safety Patrol Badge with red hair came in and asked for custom pair of underpants"! "Then everyone looked at O'Farrell and he just sat there and said "what I can't tell the difference between my moms and mine one day I wore my moms and I was scared till I was in 9th grade." "But O'Farrell you are only in 8th grade". "I know it is scary isn't it".

**To be continued Act 2&3 if you like so please review!**


	2. Act 2 Reveal Of The Killer

Act 2 Reveal of the killer

"Ring Ring" Fillmore's desk Phone goes and he answers. Once he is off the phone he yells "O'Farrell I need to see you come with me to the questioning room" demanded Fillmore! "What's up Fillmore" asked Ingrid. Folsom received an Anonymous phone call 7:30 a.m. this morning saying O'Farrell was seen injecting a needle into Vallejo yesterday, it sounds is if Vallejo was being injected by drugs by O'Farrell"!

"Wow, do you think he did it" asked Ingrid"? "No he couldn't have" yelled Tehama over hearing the conservation between Fillmore and Ingrid! "Why do you say that" asked Ingrid. "Because O'Farrell is a little to… what I am trying to say is he's not smart enough to pull something off like this, he is kind of kooky if you know what I mean, and he's always talking about aliens abducting people". "But what if it is just an act and he is trying to pull our leg" said Ingrid. "Yeah you're right because he had to be pretty smart to figure out that letter". "Go to locker 7 I still can't believe he figured it out before me" said Fillmore in an angry voice.

As O'Farrell finally got to Fillmore he asked "so what's up"? "Come with me now" said Fillmore in an angry voice. "Jezze you are very grouchy. What! An alien abduct the real Fillmore" said O'Farrell. "Stop play'n games and act serious" demanded Ingrid.

Finally the two made it to the questioning room and the first thing out of Fillmore's mouth is "did you kill Vallejo"! "No what makes you think that" asked O'Farrell. "Well first of all we all no that you are not" Then Fillmore stopped in his tracks. "Well the note how did you know what to do to figure out the note". "Well uh you see… I uh… Look this is the deal at 6:30 a.m. I also got an anonymous phone call like Folsom did at 8:30 p.m. last night. "No one ever said Folsom received a phone call, how did you know that"? Asked Fillmore!

"Alright I confess I am the one who is prank phone calling principle Folsom". "But kill Vallejo, NO WAY why would you even think like that"? "Well we got a call saying that you were seen injecting a needle into him" said Fillmore. "No he was about to die, he was allergic to peanuts and he ate a donut and the manufacture messed up and there nuts in the cream filling, you can still go and check the donut on his desk, then I left and I haven't called Folsom till last week". "Oh" said Fillmore. "Where did you put the needle and why did you prank phone call Folsom and how did you crack the letter" Asked Fillmore.

"The reason I prank phone called Folsom is because everyone else were getting a congratulations and I never even got a good job for once and I just got angry".

"And how I figured out the letter is I got an anonymous phone call telling me locker 7 and I did not know what it ment till I saw the letter". "Why didn't you mention it to anyone" Asked Fillmore. "Because I thought that it was a prank phone call" said O'Farrell. "Where did you get the call" Asked Fillmore? "Last night right here in the safety patrol office right after the incident with Vallejo". "Fine then you can go". "Thx Fillmore". "No thank you for the info" said Fillmore.

As Fillmore and O'Farrell came out the room Fillmore asked Tehama to trace all calls between 6:30 p.m. last night.

"Hey Fillmore I got the # there was only one call". "Great, call the number"!

As Tehama called the # Fillmore asked the patrol to come and join a circle. As everybody was listening to the ringing on speaker phone Ingrid's desk started to ring and Fillmore looked in the desk and he found a cell phone!


	3. Act 3 Missing Mindle

**Its kind of short but good!**

**Act 3 Missing Mindle**

"Ingrid is this your phone" asked Fillmore? "No it is not someone must have planted it there" said Ingrid. Every one new Ingrid did not lie so they believed her. As everyone is in the circle puzzled Principle Folsom runs in the office yelling "Fillmore, everyone you know Mindle the mime, well he is on a missing persons report the parents just called in and said he has been missing since 7:00p.m.last night". Then Folsom left the room in agony. Then there was a silence till the found cell phone broke that silence in a mysterious ring and Ingrid answered!

"Is Fillmore there" in such a voice, it sounded as if the kidnapper were breathing in helium. Ingrid handed Fillmore the phone, and he put it on speaker and Fillmore said "HELLO WHO IS THIS"? "Just call me Fingaz and I got what you are look'n for and I want 1 million dollars and don't even think of tracing this call or mimie here is dead". Then Fingaz hung up the phone everyone is now puzzled and there is still an extraordinary silence. "We have to find Mindle there has to be a reason Fingaz has him and I think that we should go back to the locker". "Let's go" said Ingrid.

As the two got there Checkmatey was travel'n through the halls and of course there was a big crowd following him and the crowd jammed the hall tight so tight it slammed Fillmore against the locker and a hidden compartment appeared with a mint's container in the small space. Fillmore grabbed the case and opened it up and looked inside. "Hey Ingrid you have to see this" said Fillmore in an excitedly voice. She looked in the case and saw that there was a finger wrapped in a paper towel.

The two ran back to safety patrol office and gave the case to Tehama and she opened it and almost barfed then she said "I guess you want me to run a scan for the finger print" "yes if you could" said Fillmore and Ingrid at the same time out of breath from running. "Its going to take a genius to get the pri… got it they match up to Mindle.

"Dawg what are we going to do" said Fillmore!

**To Be Continued...**

**Tell me what you thought please review.**


	4. Act 4 All About Fingaz

**Ahhhh I am having writers block!**

**Act 4 All About Fingaz**

"Hey Fillmore I got good news and bad news" said Tehama. "Hit me with the bad news first" said Fillmore. "Well Fingaz wiped the case clean" said Tehama "and the good news is that he missed one finger print" said Tehama. "Did you try to match them up yet" asked Fillmore in an excitedly voice. "Yeah and they match to Anza" said Tehama. "That's crazy you all saw me here when we talked to Fingaz" said Anza. "No one is assuming it's you, but you're right, so far this fingaz person is making it seem that somebody on the force killed Vallejo but we all know no one on the force killed him, who is the only person that can get in the office and plant a phone in a desk and know the O'Farrell's number and know Folsom's number other than O'Farrell" said Fillmore. "Hey Fillmore what ever happened to the picture on your desk that you and Liget used to be in" asked Ingrid. "Liget… Hm… I got it, it was Liget he planted the phone" said Fillmore. "How do you know that, you"… Ring Ring the cell phone rang and interrupted Ingrid. Fillmore answered the phone "Liget I know it is you" said Fillmore. "Wrong again Fillmore" Fingaz said. "I am watching you guys and if I don't get my money Mindle is dead and so is your fish" said Fingaz. "That's not possible my fish is right here in his bow"… Then Fillmore stopped in his tracks as he saw the fish bowl is gone. "What's wrong cat got your tung" asked Fingaz in a humorous voice. Then Fillmore hung up the phone and whispered to him self and said now it's personal. Fillmore went and called Liget and told him the crew needed his help.

Liget finally got to the HQ and Fillmore told him what happened and Liget to Folsom's office and went to go ask if he had permission to look at the video camera tapes and saw Folsom looking toward the wall in her big chair. "Hey Folsom do you think I can look at the school's security surveillance tapes" asked Legit? "Hello Folsom". Then Legit tuned the chair to face him and Folsom was dead her face was as purple as a chewable lafytafy. Liget found a letter in her hands saying Fingaz strikes again!

**Ahhh writers block!**


	5. Act 5 Hallucination

**Act 5 Hallucination **

"Yo Fillmore I need you down at Folsom's office A.S.A.P." Liget said over the Walkie-Talkie. As Fillmore entered the office he said "so what's the big deal I had to come all the way… Oh my gosh I can't believe she's dead. So Fillmore ran out the office to HQ to report the news and Liget followed and locked the door behind him.

Ingrid cried "Fillmore what up" Then Fillmore fell into her and started to weep and say she was like a mom to me I can't believe she is gone". "What do you mean" asked Ingrid. "She's dead don't you see. "Come with me" said Liget. As Fillmore and the crew entered the office she was gone. "She was just hear what what what that's impossible she was heartless dead in the chair dead" said Fillmore. "I believe you said Ingrid, "me to" said O'Farrell. " Thanks guys" said Fillmore.

Latter that day Tehama told him I believe you to and also said she had found… Then Fillmore rudely interrupted her and said "shut up you are just trying to be nice to me". Then she said "No really I believe you because I found the note you and Liget were talking about, it was under the desk so some one must try to confuse us someone removed the body, it also had to be someone on the force. "What do you mean" asked Fillmore. What I mean is that Liget said he locked the door behind him so some one must of used a key and didn't lock up because we didn't even use a key to enter the room so it must have been someone on the force because the x middle safety patrol is the only people that have he office keys since the arbor day incident" said Tehama. "Let's keep this on a down low" said Fillmore.

**Sorry I had writers block I could not think of anything Please review I want to know what you think. Does it Suck or is it good?I might just stop writing if it sucks.**


	6. Act 6 Mr Rock Well and His Fish

**Hey guys sorry for not updating I have been very busy with school and all. Well hear we go again with the story!**

Act 6

It has been over a year since the unsolved case of Vallejo's death.

The mysterious calls had stop coming in to Fillmore, and Fillmore had got kicked off the force. And he refused to come back to school, since then.

Many teachers have been in and out since the principle was missing and so called dead. But one odd teacher had stayed for a while. His name was Mr. Rock Well and he and his fish had been teaching there for a year.

**The Next Day**

Today was a weird day it was 6/6/06

And Fillmore had a sudden erg to go back to school and see his friends.

As he went back he had meet this odd looking man, and the man had said "only a rock can stay the same and keep trying but a person can quit, what are you a rock or a person" said Mr. Rock Well.

Fillmore must have gotten inspired because he returned to the force. And even got a new fish like his old and wrote the fish's name on the bottom of the bowl like he had done with his old one.

**Later that day**

Fillmore went to Mr. Rock's class to thank him for inspiring to return to the force. And as he was thanking him O'Farrell had jump and leapt at Fillmore and knocked Fillmore into a desk witch had Mr. rock wells fish on it and there went the fish in the air and the bowl down on the floor and had broke and Fillmore had noticed a name on one of the broken peaces of glass which had the fish's name on it and it was the same name as Fillmore's old fish…

**Did Mr. Rock Well kill those people did he steal the fish? Please review and tell me what you think thank you!**

**O and stay tuned and find out**


	7. Act 7 Mr Rock Well

**It's been a while since I have updated. Sorry I just lost touch with this site.**

Chapter 7

"it's ok, ill just get a towel" says Mr. Rockwell. Fillmore take's the 48 year old man and slams him up on the wall and demands where he got that fish and bowl from. The man replies by "I… I… I…" "You what" says Fillmore. "I got it as a present from one of my students but he asked that I keep his name confidential. I'm sorry I just can't say". Fillmore calms down and politely asks "Can you please tell me, Please I this could be the reveal of the death of Vallejo" "ok then" says Rock Well. "This boys name was **MINDLE"**… "MINDLE, IT CANT BE MINDLE HE HAS BEEN MISSING FOR THE PAST YEAR" says Fillmore. O'Farrell taps Fillmore on the shoulder and says "uh Fillmore" "it turns out that he just ran away and he is now home" "why hasn't someone told me this" said Fillmore, as he runs out the room to go look at the records for the boys address.

**IM BACK AND MY GOAL IS TO WRITE A CHAPTER FOR EVERY DAY TILL IT IS FINALLY DONE.!.**


End file.
